Bubble gum
by ragnarok360
Summary: What happens when you give a curious dragon girl bubble gum, lets find out. Slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Bubble gum

(A/N: This is my first time submitting to fanfiction so I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Magical lyrical girl Nanoha or fire emblem for that matter. Please enjoy.)

**Bubble gum**

Signum was sitting on the couch reading her newspaper with Zafira at her feet resting. "Hi Signum!" Fa said walking in.

"Hmm? Oh hi Fa." Signum said. Zafira started scooting back.

"Can Fa read with Signum?" Fa asked.

"Sure I don't mind." Signum said making room on the couch.

"Yay!" Fa said jumping on the couch.

Zafira went back to sleep. Fa started reading her book, she then noticed Signum chewing something. "What Signum eating?" Fa asked.

"Hmm? Oh I'm chewing bubble gum, would you like some?" Signum said.

"Sure, thanks Signum." Fa popped the gum into her mouth. She made a funny face. "What's wrong Fa?" Signum asked.

"This gum taste funny." She said.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Fa don't know, kinda like plastic." Signum's face fell.

"Fa, did you take it out the wrapper first?" Fa had a confused look on her face.

"sigh" Signum sighed and pulled out another piece of gum.

"Your suppose to take it out of the wrapper first see?" She unwrapped the gum.

"Oh, Fa didn't know that." Fa spat out her gum and grabbed the unwrapped one. She popped it in her mouth and was shocked for a bit.

"Fa? You ok?" Signum asked.

"….Fa?"

"DELICIOUUUUUUUS!!" Fa suddenly yelled. Signum was completely surprised.

"Completely uncalled for but ok." She said calming down. Fa looked like she was about to die of pleasure.

"Well, at least you liked it." Signum said.

"Wait a sec, where's Zafira?" Fa shrugged. Debris fell on Signum's head suddenly. They both looked up. Zafira was latched to the ceiling wide eyed and terrified.

"Zafira looks like a cat." Fa said. Signum sweat dropped. Zafira suddenly fell from the ceiling.

"You ok?" Signum asked.

"Yup, perfectly fine." Zafira said.

"You sure?"

"Yup, don't worry about it."

"Ok." Signum and Fa went back to reading. Zafira painfully went back to sleep. A couple minutes of silent reading later. Fa suddenly jumped up in surprise from a popping noise.

"What's wrong Fa?" Signum asked.

"Fa thought she heard a popping noise."

"Oh, I'm sorry Fa I didn't mean to scare you, I popped my gum." Signum said. "…Huh?" Fa was clearly confused.

"Like this." Signum blew a bubble with her gum, she popped it and Fa jumped a little in surprise again.

"Ooooo, Fa want to blow bubbles too."

"Ok, here's how you do it." (A/N: Uhh, I don't know how to explain how to blow a bubble so were just going to skip it.) "Got it?" Signum said.

"Yeah, Fa gonna try it now." Fa started blowing a bubble.

"There you go Fa, easy isn't it?" Fa wouldn't stop blowing though.

"Um, Fa that's good, you can stop now its big enough."

The bubble just kept getting bigger. "Fa, Fa stop blowing into the bubble!" Signum fell off the couch trying to get away, Zafira was crawling away from the oversized bubble. The bubble started filling the whole room. Signum and Zafira were pressed against the wall. "You had to teach her how to blow a bubble huh!?" Zafira said.

"Shut up!" Signum yelled. Fa stopped blowing. She looked at the bubble.

"Cool." She said.

"Fa! Fa inhale, inhale!" Signum yelled to her. Fa was confused what she was saying because the bubble was somehow blocking out Signum's voice.

"Grrrr, she somehow can't hear me." Signum said. "How could this get any worse? Zafira asked. They looked at each other then looked up at the ceiling fan that was moving at mach 7 witch was dangerously close to the bubble. Fa followed their gaze to see what they were looking at moving the bubble in the process.

"AAAHH FA NOO!!" they both yelled. The fan hit the bubble.

Two hours later, Fa, Signum, and Zafira were sent to Canas's laboratory.

"Well, I managed to get the gum covering your bodies, the problem lies getting it out of your hair." Canas said.

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem for Zafira." Signum said looking at him.

"Shut up." He said with a growl.

"Well you three have three choices, one, we do the easy one, just shave you guys." They all made shocked faces.

"….Well that's a definite no." Canas said.

"FA DON'T WANNA GO BALD!" Fa cried.

"YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS!" Zafira yelled at her.

"DON'T YELL AT HER!" Signum yelled at Zafira.

"DON'T YELL AT ME FOR YELLING AT HER!" Zafira yelled.

Canas was getting annoyed. "Uhh, could you guys please shut up, your starting to give me a headache." Signum and Zafira looked away from each other angrily with Fa sitting there practically crying. Canas sweat dropped.

"Anyway, your second option is take a peanut butter bath as strange as that may sound." Canas said.

"I don't I have a problem with that." Zafira said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh shut up Zafira, you just want to eat the peanut butter that's all." Signum said.

"No I don't." Zafira said looking away.

"And your third choice is sit inside my freezer closet for half an hour."

"Sit in a freezer?" Signum asked.

"Yes, if we freeze the gum it will break off, peanut butter apparently has that same property and I wanted to find out how but you guys go ahead and choose for yourselves." Canas explained.

"How about they go in the freezer and I take the peanut butter bath." Zafira said. Signum rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Zafira but that's not possible." Canas said.

"And whys that?" He asked.

"Because the writer's making you choose one or the other."

"What!?" They asked at the same time.

"Uhh.. well I ment.. umm. Nevermind don't worry about it, just choose which one you guys want, and take your time no need to rush."

(A/N: Whew, that was close, damn Canas, anyway, I hope you people liked this crossover, I always saw Fa as a trouble maker and causing problems for Signum and Zafira, R&R, thanks.)


	2. Chapter 2

Bubble Gum

**Bubble Gum**

**Chapter 2**

(A/N: Heres chapter 2, hope you guys like it, oh and heathcliff, if you found this again I fixed it up a little if you ever read it again, anyway, enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own magical girl Nanoha or Fire emblem.)

"Alright Canas we'll take the freezer." Signum said.

"Oh come on!" Zafira complained.

"You complaining to your leader?" Signum asked him.

"No." Zafira said with a low growl.

"Thought so." Signum said with a smirk.

"Freezer it is then, very well follow me." Canas said fixing his monocle.

They followed Canas to the basement of his laboratory. "Jeez, I didn't know basements had floors." Signum said.

"Yeah, laboratory basements." said Canas. They reached the fifth floor and proceeded into a large room. They came up to a very large door with words 'Freezer' on the front. Signum, Fa, and Zafira looked at the door strangely.

(What's he got in there the abominable snowman?) Zafira wondered.

Canas inputted a 5 digit code. The door opened with a very ubnoxious squeking noise. Signum looked at Canas funny. "When did you steal Antarctica?" she asked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Canas said rolling his eyes.

"Here put these on." he said throwing them heavy winter coats.

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts on this." Signum said.

"We can still take the peanut butter bath." Zafira said.

"Zafira just give it up, lets just hurry and get this over with." Signum said helping Fa into her coat.

"Fine, hey wait, Canas where's my coat."

"Uh, Zafira, the coats I gave them are wolf fur coats, so I think you'll be fine." Zafira sweatdropped.

"Thanks." he said.

"Alright you guys, in you go, I'll check on you in a half an hour."

"Half an hour, why half an hour?" Signum asked.

"Well the gum won't freeze in like ten minutes, thirty minutes should be enough though." Canas explained.

"Whatever, alright you two, ready?" Signum asked.

"Fa ready!" Fa ran in ahead.

"Fa wait!" Signum ran after her. Zafira gloomingly followed them.

"Oh, and don't touch any thing either!" Canas yelled. He clicked the close button and the door slammed shut.

"That's so weird, why does it open slowly but close quickly? Oh well, I won't worry about it." He checked his watch. "Alright, thirty minutes, better go put notes up so I don't forget." He left the basement.

Six hours later, Canas was working on his potions. "Alright, green and black together make a fizzing purple color, not much reaction. Alright then lets see what happens when red and yellow are…." He put his potions down and tapped his chin with his finger.

"I don't know why but I feel like I'm forgetting something." He said. He looked at the wall with a post it note saying 'Don't forget Signum, Fa, and Zafira in freezer.' He rubbed his chin trying to figure out what the note meant. His eyes popped wide.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it." He quickly ran down to the fifth floor basement and ran for the freezer and quickly inputted the password. The door started opening.

"Guys, are you al-OOF!" Zafira tackled Canas growling viciously at him, foam was coming from Zafira's mouth.

"Hm, I never knew you had rabies." Canas said.

"SIX..HOURS, YOU LEFT US IN THERE FOR SIX HOURS!!" Zafira yelled.

"AAHH, I'm sorry, don't eat me!" Canas freaked.

"Zafira get off him." Signum said walking out. Zafira got off.

"Whew, thanks Sign-GACK!" Signum rammed her foot into his neck.

"SIX GOD DAMN HOURS!!" Signum yelled. "Ack, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Canas chocked. Signum and Zafira had blood shot eyes from the cold, Signum was now completely blue and they caught a cold. Fa walked out of the freezer perfectly fine though.

"Pfft, Signum and Zafira are pansies, wasn't even that cold in there." She said.

Two hours later after Signum and Zafira beat the crap out of Canas for doing that, Canas chipped the remaining gum out of their hair, He later went to Shamal to mend his broken bones. Signum and Zafira now stay in bed till they get better from their cold. Fa was some how unaffected by the cold and didn't catch a cold, so she's ok, though she made sure not to go near bubble gum ever again.

"Ugh, that stupid idiot, I think he's a retard not a scholar. A-ACHOO, sniff." Signum said through a sneeze.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Zafira said. Fa suddenly walked in with a funny look on her face.

"Hey Fa, sniff what's the matter?" Signum asked.

"Umm." She said poking her index fingers together.

"Fa, what is it?" Signum asked again getting a little worried.

"Umm, can Signum swim really good?" She asked. Zafira and Signum's eyes went wide.

**The troublesome End**

(A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was good, I hope you also liked the ending with Fa causing another problem. Anyway, R&R. Thanks.)


End file.
